Characters and Skills
A class is essentially the selection of job you choose to pursue in Maple Story. As a beginner, you may not have a job yet. But with a lot of training, you will soon meet the requirement for your 1st job advancement. With new skills added after their job advancement, a beginner should be able to level up quite rapidly. Beginner and Noblesse ;Basic Information *Home Location: *Requirement: beat lvl 3 of cherryville Warrior ;Basic Information *Home Location: Perion - Victoria Island *Requirement: :Level 10, with 35 STR (1st Job) :Level 30, 2nd Job Advance Instructor Test (2nd Job) :Level 70, 3rd Job Advance Instructor Test (3rd Job) :Level 120, 4th Job Advance Instructor Test (4th Job) during level 10-40 strength +3 and dex +2 after level 40 with 80 dexterity after level 40 put ability points to strength AAGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! FART FART FART FART Magician ;Basic Information *Home Location: Ellinia - Victoria Island *Requirement: :Level 5, with 20 DEX (1st Job) You also need gold plate :Level 50, 2nd Job Advance Instructor Test (2nd Job) :Level 80, 3rd Job Advance Instructor Test (3rd Job) :Level 100, 4th Job Advance Instructor Test (4th Job) +4 Dex (Dexterity) +1 Luck do this all the way Bowman ;Basic Information *Home Location: Harveys - Victoria Island Thief ;Basic Information *Home Location: Kerning City - Victoria Island *Requirement: :Level 10, with 25 DEX (1st Job) :Level 30, 2nd Job Advance Instructor Test (2nd Job) :Level 70, 3rd Job Advance Instructor Test (3rd Job) :Level 120, 4th Job Advance Instructor Test (4th Job) Dexterity 2 times your level before level 40 after 40 Dexterity +1 luck +4 or +1 dexterity +4 strength(for strength bandits)1 luck before level anal Pirate ;Basic Information *Home Location: Nautilius Port - Victoria Island *Requirement: :Level 10, with 20 STR (1st Job) :Level 30, 2nd Job Advance Instructor Test (2nd Job) :Level 70, 3rd Job Advance Instructor Test (3rd Job) :Level 120, 4th Job Advance Instructor Test (4th Job) For Brawler - STR +5 of level. Remaining ap to DEX For Gunslinger - DEX same level as you are. The rest to STR Knights Of Cygnus When getting the 1st job advancement at level 10, you can become an Apprentice Knight. At level 10, you can choose one of the following Knights. Also any Knights of Cygnus will max out there levels at level 120 instead of level 200. look how colourful the chart is! ; Soul Master :A swordsman with the Light Sprite. Turns the power of the Sprite into a soul form, :and imbues it within the sword to use it. ; Flame Wizard :A magician with the Fire Sprite. Amplifies the power of the Sprite with magic to wield it. ; Wind Breaker :A bowman with the Wind Sprite. Loads the power of the Sprite into the bow to shoot powerful arrows. ; Night Walker :A thief with the Darkness Sprite. Not only is the power of the Sprite used, :but is capable of handling powerful poison. ; Striker :A pirate with the Lightning Sprite. Awakens the entire body with the power of the Sprite, :and uses powerful bodily skills. You can only advance to the Striker job. :When the testing for the Striker is over, the other jobs are planned to be added.